Fake Boyfriend
by Akirah Mizuki
Summary: Every girl wants a perfect boyfriend. The one that is trustworthy, smart, handsome, respectful and loves you no matter what. But, there is no one perfect enough in this world that could be like that. NO ONE. So, the Kronos Heaven Company created the very first robot lover that will blow every girls mind. Meet Nightly Series 01-S.A.S.U.K.E.


Share

* * *

_**Summary:** _Every girl wants a perfect boyfriend. The one that is trustworthy, smart, handsome, respectful and loves you no matter what. But, there is no one perfect enough in this world that could be like that. NO ONE. So, the Kronos Heaven Company created the very first robot lover that will blow every girls mind. Meet Nightly Series 01-S.A.S.U.K.E.

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Naruto and English is **NOT** my first language.

_**Author's Note: **_Hey folks! It's been awhile since I last visited this site and NOW I'm back! As you can see, in your computer screens, I published yet another story entitled **Fake Boyfriend**. This story is pretty much different from my other past deleted fics, because this story is just not your _average love story._ This is your average _robot love story. _Ha ha, so funny. Anyway, without further ado, I present to you…

**Wanted: **Beta-reader

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**F**_a_**k**_e _**B**__o__**y**_fr_**i**_e_**n**__d_

_**by: Akirah Mizuki**_

* * *

**Prologue**

"_There's always been the beginning and always the end; but for you my dearest girlfriend, I am programmed to love until the very end."_

_**-Angelie Ignacio**_

* * *

**Kronos Heaven Company Laboratory**

_  
..beep.._

"How is he doin' Kakashi-san?"

_..beep.._

"You mean, the nightly series 01?"

_..beep.._

"Yeah"

_..beep.._

"He's almost done, just a little more time manager. After that, he will be ready for testing""

_..beep.._

"Just make sure nothing goes wrong Kakashi-san, or else..."

_..beep.._

"Hai, Hai"

_..beep.._

"By the way, did you find a person suited for 01's testing?"

_..beep.._

"Not yet, still searching for one."

_..beep.._

"My, my. You sure take your time Kakashi-san. I suggest you speed up the process, or the _ravaging monster_ will come get ya."

_..beep.._

The man named Kakashi chuckled at the testament of his manager. He let the deep sound of his voice flow from his mouth throughout the white walls and ceiling of the laboratory. His only visible eye crinkled with delight as his gaze lay upon the object of their conversation.

He looked at the half human, half machine appearance of his invention. He looked at it heatedly that the earlier signs of happiness disappeared from his face, and was replaced by a cold-blank visage.

The human bot was secured in a big, dome like machine that was made of glass. Many wires and cords were connected to his body.

He retracted his attention from his invention and placed it upon once again on his manager, who looked at him expectantly.

"Don't worry Jiraiya-san. I will find the perfect test subject partner for 01 in no time. For the meantime, please explain to the CEO that I need more time in creating and perfecting 01."

_..beep.._

_*sigh*_

"Just hurry up Kakashi. The CEO _is_ getting impatient. _She _wants the testing to start right away."

_..beep.._

"I know that but..."

_..beep.._

"She wants to see 01's performances and abilities."

_..beep.._

"I understand."

_..beep.._

"You really, huh? Do you know what she really wanted? _She_ wanted to accumulate data through 01's existence before producing a mass amount of human robot lovers -to avoid failure and total loss of money."

_..beep.._

"Don't worry. I'll find a person suited enough for 01's testing right away."

_..beep.._

"You better be."

_..beep.._

..beep..

_..beeeeep.._

"Hai. I'll definitely find the right person for The Nightly Series 01 - S.A.S.U.K.E."

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

"_I love you! Please, go out with me" I bowed my __head as I confessed my love for him._

_The boy, who stood up not too far away from where I am standing, looked at me with those apologetic eyes of his and said, in a very gentle tone,_

"_Well, I really appreciate your love Sakura-san, but I like someone else."_

_..but I like someone else_

..but I like someone else

_..b**U**t I li**KE ****S**o**M**e**O**ne el**SE**…_

I knew it.

In fact, from the moment he showed me that apologetic and apathetic face of his, I know that he was going to reject me,_ just like old times_. Those old times consisted of different guys, in a different setting and in a different time, with the same result as per usual: REJECTION.

I had never ask for _too_ _much, _because _too much_ was not always right.

It was not always good in one way or another.

So _why_, tell me _why_ wanting to have a boyfriend was _too much_?

_Why_ do I always got rejected, one after the other?

_Why?_

I only wanted a _boyfriend. _

A boyfriend, in many ways sounded wonderful. He will be the _one_ that will always be by my side. The _one_ that will always hold my hand and not let go. The _one_ that will invite me out on a date and treat me to something nice and special that we can do together. And, e_specially_, the _one_ that can shower me with kisses and love.

It had been a dream of mine to have a boy beside me, showering me with lots of love and affection, _only me._

It had been always a dream though, it can't be a reality no matter what I do or change. I had always been rejected countless of times that I just stopped and gave up, focusing more on school work than having a boyfriend.

However, that kind of lifestyle only lasted for a week.

When I met a weird, one-eyed creepy guy, _something_ changed.

In a peculiar series of events, when he insisted a reward in exchange for my good deeds of returning his lost phone that I found lying on the ground beside a park bench, he offered me something beyond my expectations that changed my life forever.

He offered me: _him._

END.

* * *

**This fic was based on…**

_Zettai Kareshi __(Absolute Boyfriend)_

_by: Yuu Watase_

I'm sorry if this chapter was too short. Its only a Prologue anyway.

Tell me what you think and maybe, I might get the inspiration to write the next chapter.

See ya…


End file.
